


Snow Angel

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Kink BingoSquare Filled: Winter Fun





	Snow Angel

You loved the winter months, the sight of the snow was beautiful. You loved it just as much, being able to curl up in front of a roaring log fire, a cup of hot cocoa in your hands. This was the first year that you were spending Christmas with your husband, you had Gabriel with you for many years but after leaving the hunting life, you settled down with him and married. He loved Christmas, just as much as you. 

“(Y/N)…” Gabriel’s soft voice awoke you. He rarely woke you in a morning, he knew how much of a morning person you were not. You grumbled as you rolled over, facing him. He had a wide smile covering his face.  
“It’s snowed” He smiled, pointing to the window. Looking over his shoulder, you could see the snow covering the window, and by extension, the ground outside. A wide smile covered your face.  
“OMG” You squealed, chuckling sheepishly when he grimaced.  
“Get dressed, (Y/N), Snowball fight time” He smirked. You grinned and nodded, sliding out of the bed. Gabriel laid back and watched as you pulled some clean panties on, not missing the intake of breath from Gabriel.   
“Hey, come on and get dressed” You smiled. Gabriel nodded and slid out of the bed, dressing in the same as you, thick sweatpants and a thick sweatshirt, thermal t-shirts underneath. You were pulling a coat on when Gabriel wrapped his thick scarf around you, kissing you gently as he knotted it. You smiled and kissed him, brushing your fingers through his hair.   
“I love you” He whispered, hands moving to your waist.  
“I love you too” You murmured. Eventually you pulled away and went downstairs, ensuring you were wrapped up warm, before going into the large back garden. The house you had was amazing. It was like a mansion, but the price was so low because of how far it was from the nearest town, though that wasn’t an issue because Gabriel’s angelic abilities meant you didn’t need anything.

The snow hit your back, moments before you could hide behind a tree. You knew you were in the worst hiding spot, though it gave you a few moments to collect some snow, ready to toss it into Gabriel’s face until he appeared in front of you. Looking down, you realised that he hard the largest snowball in his hand.   
“Gabe” You spoke, a sing – songy tone filling your voice. Gabriel raised his eyebrow.   
“(Y/N)” He smirked, a gloved hand cupping your cheek.   
“Can we reach an agreement?” You asked, pouting your lips slightly.   
“Well, that sure depends” He smirked.   
“Well, I was thinkin’…” You murmured.  
“Don’t think too hard” He chuckled. Rolling your eyes, you continued.   
“Instead of you throwing that at me, we could go inside, have a nice warm shower together, and then curl up and watch a shitty movie with that _amazing_ hot chocolate you make” You murmured.   
“While that does sound pretty darn nice, you sure get a helluva lot out of it, while I seem to get very little” He smirked.   
“I’m sure we can arrange something in the shower” You smirked. Gabriel chuckled and smushed the snow into your face, before kissing you deeply. You growled and slammed the snowball in your hand into the back of his head, before deepening the kiss, pulling his hips close. Eventually, you pulled away, Gabriel’s cheeks were rosy red and he looked stunning, despite the cold surroundings.  
“Shower time” He murmured, holding you close. You nodded and smiled, kissing him gently before making your way to the house. You went into the large bathroom, that held a walk in shower, a separate bathtub and two separate counters. You turned the shower on, turning the heat up high, before beginning to strip. You could hear the pipes creaking at the hot water, but the sound of Gabriel’s groan when you had finally stripped to your bra and underwear was louder. Turning to face him, he was already in his boxers, which appeared tighter than they usually were.   
“I fuckin’ love you” He murmured, pulling your hips closer to his, kissing him gently.   
“I love you too” You responded, knotting your fingers through his hair. Gabriel groaned and moved his head to your neck, nipping a small bite.   
“Fuck” You murmured. Gabriel chuckled and pushed his boxers down, moving away from you to climb into the shower. You groaned and removed your bra and panties, climbing in and closing the door to the shower stall.

Gabriel grinned and pulled your naked body close, moaning at the feel of cold skin warming against his own. He smirked and reached for the shampoo, while brushing his fingers through your hair gently, before snapping his fingers.  
“What was that?” You asked, groaning slightly when he massaged some shampoo through the strands of your hair.   
“I got the hot chocolate started…forgot to put it on when we came in” He murmured.   
“Fair enough” You smiled, shifting to wash the shampoo out of your hair when Gabriel nudged you too.   
“And then we can curl up in front of the fireplace and watch some shitty movie…” He trailed off, and you knew full well that wasn’t entirely what he wanted to do. After he’d washed your body, with plenty of groping on Gabriel’s behalf, you walked into the bedroom, while drying your bodies. You pulled on a pair of Gabriel’s sweatpants, while he changed into a pair of thick shorts.   
“What movie do you wanna watch?” You asked.  
“Whatever you want” He responded, while pulling a sweatshirt on. You smiled and pulled on a t-shirt and jacket, before following him down the stairs.   
“You go get the fire warmed and I’ll bring the stuff through” Gabriel said. You nodded and walked into the living room, a large room with a giant fireplace that filled the room with warmth. Kneeling on the fur rug, you lit the kindling beneath the log, watching as it quickly became a roaring fire. Shifting, you laid on the rug to warm your body, still cold from the snowball fight earlier. Gabriel’s eyes met your own, a wide smile covering his face as he saw you.  
“Comfortable?” He asked, sitting the tray of hot chocolate and snacks on the table. You nodded and smiled, flicking the television onto the romance movie channel, while Gabriel moved to lay behind you, warming you even more. You quickly found a romance movie, one that you’d never seen.   
  
“Why do people kiss in the rain? Or at airports, when they’re holding everyone up?” You pondered, watching as the man raced through the airport for whoever the woman was.   
“Love. It makes people do crazy things” Gabriel whispered, his hot breath fanning over your neck. “Have you done anything crazy for love?” You asked, reaching to connect your hand with his.   
“Lots. I got myself cast out of Heaven. I settled down and got married, something I never thought I would do…” He murmured, kissing below your ear.  
“You got yourself cast out of Heaven?” You asked, thoroughly confused.   
“Yeah…uh…” Gabriel sighed.   
“Angels, especially archangels, can’t be in relationships with humans. When I said yes to you, I made the decision to remove myself from Heaven. I keep my grace, I don’t go to Heaven” He shrugged, shifting so you could face him. He frowned when he saw tears welling in your eyes,   
“Wha-” He spoke, cut off when you hugged him tighter than ever, before kissing him gently. The kiss quickly deepened, the lingering taste of hot chocolate making it more special. Gabriel groaned and laid you on the faux fur rug, kneeling above you. You moaned, hands sliding up to his shoulders. Gabriel smirked and sat back, stripping himself of his shirt, tossing it across the room. You groaned and raked your hands over the bare skin, pulling him back down into a deep kiss. Gabriel’s hands drifted to your jacket, unzipping it and letting it fall onto the rug below you. It wasn’t first time that you and Gabriel had sex, but it was never as special as this.

Your t-shirt was tossed aside, Gabriel’s mouth dropped to your breast. His tongue teased the bud, thumb tweaking the other one until you were a writhing mess, hands gripping at the back of Gabriel’s head. He smirked up to you and snapped his fingers, making sure there was a condom in the room. Reaching down, he pulled your sweatpants from your body, tossing them behind him. You shivered slightly. Gabriel smiled as his eyes raked down your body, love filling his heart.   
“I love you” He whispered, leaning down to kiss you softly. You smiled into the kiss, hands moving to cup his cheeks.   
“I love you too” You murmured when he pulled away, pressing his forehead against your own. Gabriel smiled softly.   
“It’s like the stereotypical romance movie…making love in front of the fireplace” He whispered.   
“Will be when we do it” You chuckled, leaning up to kiss him gently. Gabriel smiled and nodded, before moving down your body, his eyes not leaving your own as he leant down and teased you, his tongue probing you. You moaned, body falling flat as your hands moved to Gabriel’s hair, knotting your fingers through the still- damp hair. Gabriel teased you with his tongue, smirking. It didn’t take you long to come on Gabriel’s tongue, writhing against the rug. Gabriel watched as you panted against the rug.   
“You’re gorgeous” He murmured, moving to kiss you gently. The taste of you lingered on his tongue, it didn’t repulse you like you’d anticipated. Reaching down, you pushed at Gabriel’s shorts until they were down to his knees. He grinned and kissed you gently, before reaching for the condom. You smiled softly and reached down to stroke him slightly, grinning at the grunts and groans leaving his throat.   
“Enjoying that?” You asked, watching as he rolled the condom on.   
“You ready?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, reaching between you to help him line up. He sunk into you, slowly. He was biting his lip, his hair was framing his face and brushing against your chest. Once he was seated inside of you, he leant down and kissed you gently.   
“Fuckin’ love you” He grunted. You groaned and hugged his head down.  
“I love you too” You groaned. Gabriel grinned and rolled his hips, slowly. He groaned and moved his hands from your waist to hold your hands in his own, kissing you as he did. He began rolling his hips slightly faster, letting his urges get the better of him, though the noises that you were making filled the room equally as much. The feel of Gabriel hitting deep inside of you, despite being dulled by the condom, was always something that made you feel so filled with love.   
“Fuck I’m close” Gabriel whispered, so close to your ear.   
“Me too” You panted, writhing against him.   
“Come for me, (Y/N/N), come with me” He panted, and moments later, both of you were coming. Moans filled the room, but you were both too focused on each other to notice.


End file.
